When Worlds Collide, A Harry PotterDigimon fic
by JayFireweaver
Summary: Luna Lovegood isn't what everyone sees as 'normal'. She's always known this. Only one person ever saw her for herself. He went away a few years ago...what will Luna do when he mysteriously appears in her life once more - with digimon?   A LunaxOC fic.
1. Fifth Year

**Hey all. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me. This is a story of Luna and my own character, Jay. In this, Jay is a digidestined, who also has a secret - he's the ruler of a kingdom of incredible magic, and as such, has pretty much limitless power - but has never been in love before. Please, read, rate and comment. A review would be nice too.**

When Worlds Collide

Luna looked round at her friends, brushing her blonde hair from her face.

"Now, who wants more of dad's cooking?" she asked.

The nearest Crumpled Horned Snorcack made a face and she laughed.

"Yes I know dad is a bad cook but he isn't THAT bad."

"When are you going back Luna?" the nearby gnome asked her.

"I go back to Hogwarts tomorrow." she replied.

The gnome nodded.

"Luna! Honey, its time for bed!" Luna smiled at her fathers tone, he tried to be stern, but really he loved her playing with the gnomes and the Snorcacks. She said goodnight to her magical friends and skipped into the house, humming happily. Her father smiled at her and kissed her goodnight and she went upstairs and climbed into bed.

"_I wonder what adventures Hogwarts will bring this year."_ she thought as she fell asleep.

She was in the Great Hall, looking up as a strange light appeared in mid air and a silver haired boy fell through, followed by a man with the head of a lion, a small dinosaur and what she thought had to be a Blibbering Humdinger, though she wasn't sure. When the boy got up, he took out a strange device which bleeped at him and then he turned and looked right at her and with a thrill that ran through her, she knew she knew him.

Luna awoke with a gasp. She knew him! He was coming to Hogwarts this year! She sat up and looked at the time and discovered she had woken up a few minutes before breakfast. She climbed out of bed and went to her wardrobe and pulled out the first things she touched. Mum always taught her never care what anyone thinks of you, though sometimes it was hard, what with people like Draco Malfoy. She pulled on her grey jumper and purple trousers and went to breakfast. Her Dad was stood making bacon and eggs and she went to help him. He smiled at her and she smiled back as they ate breakfast in silence, as always. It had been 5 years since her mother's terrible death, but since she had been the one who had actually seen her mother die, the death weighed most on her. Before they left for the train station, her dad helped her pack the last of her things, and then, they were off and Luna smiled round at the familiar toot of the Hogwarts Express. She kissed her father goodbye and he told her to watch out for Nargles and to always feed the Thestrals and she reminded him that Thestrals were like her best friends and he kissed her head. She smiled fondly and went and sat in her usual compartment and turned the Quibbler upside down to read the runes that would turn your enemies' ears into kumquats.. A while later Ginny came in with - wait a moment. Luna looked up and saw Harry Potter. She smiled at him. "Hello Harry Potter," she said and he looked surprised. She just smiled and got back to her runes.

Harry and his friends sat down to talk and Luna smiled as she read the runes, looking for the spell to turn your opponents ears into kumquats. She wasn't sure it was a real spell, but half the fun was in looking for the spell. Then she could ask one of the teachers at Hogwarts if they had heard of it.

"Anything good in there?" Hary's friend Ron asked.

"Of course not! The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that!" The scornful remark came from the bushy brown haired girl, Hermione.

Luna glared at her.

"Excuse me. My father's the editor." she said, as frostily as she could.

Hermione blanched and stammered and Luna pulled the Quibbler back up to her face and continued reading.

Sooner than expected, the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, and Luna got off the train and headed towards the carriages pulled by the Thestrals and petted the one pulling her carriage and it nuzzled her affectionately and she giggled before climbing in, wondering if he would show up soon. She missed him so much it hurt. Not as much as missing her mother, but still, it hurt. A lot.


	2. The Arrvial

Chapter Two

Luna smiled as she tucked into the chocolate blancmange, black forest gateau...and mint humbugs. The thing she loved about Hogwarts were the puddings, they always seemed to taste so nice and fluffy – and you couldn't go wrong with mints, could you?

She looked round the Great Hall, smiling. She realised with a start, that everything was as it had been in her dream. Soon...he would come...and she would be able to finally thank him, for being there for her, all those years ago...

_I looked round the Digiworld one last time before I returned home to my kingdom. All was as it should be, peaceful, calm, quiet... I smiled and hugged my Digimon friends before casting the spell that would open the portal to take me home._

_Suddenly, I felt a tugging sensation from another world...another Earth...Her Earth. Luna..._

_I didn't realise I spoke her name aloud until Leomon looked at me in askance._

"_Are you alright?" he asked, concern filling his gentle eyes._

_I nodded and smiled._

"_I'm fine, old friend, thank you, just...thinking of the past."_

"_And a long past at that!" Agumon exclaimed, referring to my Immortality._

_I laughed and nodded, then stopped laughing abruptly as something began pulling us all in, pulling us to her...I wasn't supposed to meet her again yet! This wasn't right! Someone was interfering! _

_With a roar, Leomon was sucked towards the portal, as were Gabumon, Agumon and Patamon, my own Digimon Partners. They all slammed into me and together, we flew into the portal which closed shut behind us, and I used my powers to shield us from the Time/Space continuum from doing us any harm. It wouldn't harm me, but if too much got into the Digimon, it could cause unwanted Digivolution, something I did NOT want happening again..._

_I looked round and saw Hogwarts before us. I knew for certain now. Luna... She called...it looked like something had answered._

Luna looked up, smiling. She could feel it happening. He was here! At last!

Dumbledore stood up and announced that there was a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Luna barely heard him. She was too busy telling the Wrackspurts that gathered near the ceiling to shoo. She didn't want him being all confused when he got here – that would never do!

"Thank you, Headmaster, for that kind introduction. And how..._happy _I am to see such...happy little faces staring back at me."

Luna looked up to see a squat, stout woman dressed in lurid pink smiling horribly back at her. She blinked and looked back towards the ceiling.

"Come on...come back to me...like you promised...please..." she said, begging anything that could hear her to bring him faster, sooner, now!

"I'm sure we'll all be best of friends." smiled the woman, who Luna suddenly remembered was called Professor Umbridge.

Luna didn't care about her right now. All she cared about was...

She looked up and gasped. The ceiling was glowing!

Up at the High Table, Professor Umbridge was rambling on about the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts, or something like that, but all Luna's attention was focused on the ceiling. He was here!

As Umbridge finished her speech, Dumbledore took the stand once more and continued, only to stop as the ceiling cracked loudly and everyone looked up as a strange blue portal opened.

Luna stood up and gasped as she saw him. Finally...

_We screamed as we fell, and below us, I saw the floor of Hogwart's Great Hall. I knew that unless my pendant activated now, I was going to have at least one broken bone. At that moment my pendant glowed, surrounding us all in it's soft and gentle light, taking us gently to the floor and when the light returned to the pendant, I looked round. Nothing had changed. Of course, why would it? Hogwarts never changed._

Luna saw him appear, exactly as in her dream, which she now knew was a vision, her first one in six years. She ran to him and flung her arms around him and as she knew he would, he smiled softly and held her to him.

"My Luna...I have missed you so."

His voice was as gentle, kind, and amazing as she remembered it. She held him close to her, not wanting to let go, uncaring of the thousand eyes on them, all she cared about was that he kept his promise – and came back – for her.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Dumbledore's voice broke the silence, as Luna had been waiting for, and so had he apparently.

Luna watched as he approached Dumbledore with a smile.

"Hello again Albus. How is life treating you?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he recognised the man before him and strode to him – and embraced him as a brother.

"You came back then, as you said you would."

"You know me, Albus, I always keep my word."

Not once -"

"In a million years!"

Luna watched them chuckle together as they said the line together. She hadn't a clue that he knew Dumbledore, but then again, being a King, as he was, and as ageless and graceful as he was, so likeable...she could go on thinking about him forever...but the fact was that he probably knew a lot of people, more than she could imagine.

"Jay!"

He turned and smiled at her at her call. She melted inside. His smile was so warm...so gorgeous...she could bask in his gaze for all eternity – and she knew he could make it so, all he had to do was wave his hand.

Jay walked to her and held her.

"My Luna..." he said again, and her heart filled to hear those words from his mouth again.

"Please Jay...take me with you!"

"Oh Luna...My Luna...I can't. I wish I could take you back with me, to my kingdom, to be by my side, but I cannot."

"But why? You promised me you take me with you when you came back!"

"Yes Luna...that was going to be on the day you came of age. I was going to come to your house on that day and bring you your coming of age gift from me, as well as taking you back with me – but something pulled me here today as I was on my way home."

Her heart sank a little. She would have to wait two more years? But that was so long! For him it wouldn't even be a blink, a heartbeat, a split second! For him, waiting two years was nothing. For one who could traverse Space/Time with the utmost ease, slow time down, speed it up, freeze it, pretty much anything, for one who could do all that, two years would be absolutely nothing.

Not for the first time, Luna cursed her human half. Why couldn't she return to her mother's world?

As everyone watched, Jay led her out of the Great Hall into the Entrance Hall, his strange friends, who Luna remembered were called Digimon, follow suit and closed the doors behind them.

**Well, there it is. Chapter Two finished. Sorry the chapters are so short, they'll get longer, I promise. Please read rate, review and comment. All welcome, in fact, needed, so I know to continue or not. Please guys, read, rate, comment and review! Thanks!**

**To find out what happens next, check out - Chapter Three: Digimon?  
**


	3. Explanations and Revelations

Chapter Three

Luna held onto Jay, smiling, feeling whole once with with him by her side. He smiled down at her, his gentle, kind smile that made her feel so warm, so loved...

She smiled back at him and suddenly pulled him down to her level for a kiss. His lips met hers and the fireworks returned – but briefly, as he pulled away, chuckling. Luna frowned at him, something she very seldom did.

"Why did you pull away? I was enjoying that!" she said indignantly.

He chuckled once more.

"I'm saving the best kisses for when you'll most enjoy them. Believe me Luna, it will be worth the weight."

Luna was suddenly filled with hope for the future – she knew she'd endure absolutely anything, just for one single, sweet kiss. Of course, she was most likely completely obsessed by him but then...he WAS Immortal – and with Immortality came beauty..beauty normal humans couldn't quite grasp – and most fell in love with him on sight...however, Luna knew this love was real, and not one made by magic, she felt this with her heart and soul.

Jay smiled at her then turned his attention to his Digimon, and stopped just outside the doors to the Entrance Hall, where the four great hourglasses that kept the House Points stood.

"Luna, I'd like you to meet my Digimon partners, Patamon, Gabumon, and Agumon." he said, indicating each Digimon in turn.

Luna smiled and waved hello to each one, as each said hi. Patamon had a strange squeak to his voice, which Luna guessed was due to his small size. Agumon had a sincere voice, one full of warmth and courage. Gabumon had a husky voice that was full of friendship. Luna loved them all immediately. Jay then turned his attention to the muscular Digimon stood next to them.

"This is Leomon."

Leomon shook her hand, and Luna felt the strength behind the grasp and as Leomon's gentle brown eyes locked onto hers and his mouth opened to say hi, she found herself liking him immensely, knowing that Jay had some excellent friends here.

They walked on, talking about everything that had happened to them in the years they had been apart, about Jay's adventures in the Digiworld and the friends he made there, and about how much trouble Luna had had due to bullying, and how hard it was to conceal her unhuman half.

"It's been hell without you! Everyone thinks I'm crazy! Loony Lovegood they call me! Because I see and hear things they can't, I'm Loony Lovegood, the school crazy!"

After her outburst, Luna felt oddly better, she'd been holding that back for months, wanting to tell people what she was, the things she saw...but she knew it would only make things worse.

"Oh Luna...I am sorry...I had no idea...Had I known, I would have come back sooner, if just to set the record straight."

"It's not enough Jay! I want to come home! Back to Laputa! With you!"

"Luna...you know it's not possible...not until you are of age...if I make you Immortal before you come of age, you will never reach your full beauty, your full potential."

Luna sobbed at the unfairness of it all. He was right, of course he was right! But all she wanted to do was return to Laputa, the floating island. She had read the Muggle version, titled 'Gulliver's Island', of course, and the real Laputa was nothing like in the book, there were no mechanics involved – just pure, incredible magic. And to make it even better – all its inhabitants had wings. Well, as far as she knew all its inhabitants had wings – she'd only been the once, for a split second, and that was when she was 9 years old and her mom died.

Luna sobbed harder, remembering this. It had been a tragic accident with an experimental spell gone awry. Her mother had been attempting to cast a spell mixed with her own magic, and that of this world. The spell backfired and pulled the house in on top of her. Despite the fact that her mother had been ageless, that aspect of her Immortality hadn't kept her alive – not like Jay.

Jay held her close, allowing her to sob until she could sob no more, then he kissed her head and she felt herself calm down, wrapped in his strong, warm embrace. She knew she'd wait for him, she'd die for him...but why, WHY couldn't she be with him now?

As if he heard her thoughts, Jay smiled.

"I forgot to mention. Since I've been pulled here – that means I'm staying."

Luna caught her breath before it escaped her. Could it be true?

"I'm staying here...with you." he smiled.

She squealed and hugged him hard and then heard the sound of everyone exiting the Great Hall to go up to bed. She sadly disentangled herself from around him and kissed his cheek, which he returned.

"I have to go to bed now." she said, more than a little sadly. "I love you."

He smiled back, his eyes crinkling in the corners, his warm gentle smile reaching his eyes and making them smile too.

" And I love you too my little Luna. More than you can possibly imagine."

She smiled and vanished into the thrum of students making their way up the Grand Staircase.

_I smiled, watching her leave, berating myself, not for the first time, on waiting so long. She was a Laputian, like myself, but she was only half. Half human, half Laputian – the very first of her kind. I knew she certainly wouldn't be the last – but as the first of her kind, she possessed incredible power – and had no idea of it. People saw her as different because she was so soft spoken, so gentle, so kind. Underneath all that however, lay a brain smarter than anyone knew, power more than anyone could guess, and a fierce loyalty to anyone she called friend. I sighed as I looked after her, watching her vanish into the maelstrom of students, all talking and laughing as they made their way to bed. Mortals. They had it easy._

_As King of Laputa, I had power of Time/Space and could freely travel anywhere I pleased. Laputa existed outside of Time/Space, which is part of the reason for my Immortality. At well over 3 and a half billion years old, I had a lot of experience and wisdom under my belt, but when it came to love? I was like a first year in Hogwarts seeing magic for the very first time. All I knew is one simple thing; I was madly, hopelessly in love with Luna Lovegood, and I would do anything for her, I would kill for her – but I knew it would never come to that. I hadn't murdered anyone in a few millenia. Even then it was actually an accident – they ran in front of a destructive spell. Nasty business, but what can you do? I brought them back to life immediately and apologised profusely, and they accepted full responsibility, so really, it wasn't technically murder._

Luna climbed into bed and slept, her dreams full of Jay and herself together in Laputa, happy and content.

The next morning, Luna awoke to find Jay hovering outside the window and she opened it to say hello while she grabbed the first things in her wardrobe – a purple sweater, a pink shirt, jeans and odd socks. Jay laughed at her odd appearance and she suddenly realised that she wanted to look good for him, so she put the clothes back and pulled out a beautiful black and red shirt, the red being the roses that trailed round it, from bud to blossom, a pair of dark blue jeans and a denim jacket. She completed the look with her usual butterbeer cork necklace, which actually went very well. She brushed her hair and smiled at him.

He nodded in approval and vanished, and she ran downstairs to the Ravenclaw Common Room and out of the doorway to where he was waiting with the Digimon. She smiled and hugged all five of them and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As soon as they got there, the Digimon accompanied Luna to the Ravenclaw table, whilst Jay went to speak to Dumbledore, who more than happily allowed both he and the Digimon to eat at the table with her. Luna smiled happily, and noticed people were staring at her – and not in a bad way either. She reflected upon the fact that for the first time in ages, she felt truly happy. She giggled as she saw the solemn Leomon tuck into a chicken wing, blushing as he did so as everyone stared. Jay did the usual – ate nothing, drank only a goblet of wine.

Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon tucked in as best as they were able, and soon a small mountain of plates were piled on the table before the Digimon. Jay saw this and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked him.

"Whenever they eat this much, it usually means Digivolution is going to follow suit." he explained, while all the Digimon grinned self consciously as he mock glowered at them.

"What's Digivolution?" Luna asked, curious about such a strange word.

"Well, Digivolution is when a Digimon evolves to a stronger form. At the moment, Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon are in what is known as 'Rookie' form. When they Digivolve, they will turn into much stronger forms, known as 'Champion' level. Leomon is already at Champion level, and when he Digivolves, normally he would Digivolve to what is known as the 'Ultimate' level. However, due to being exposed to the light of Digivolution for so long during our time together, he skips the 'Ultimate' level and Digivolves to the highest possible level, which is called 'Mega'."

Luna pondered all this, and how fascinating it was, but there was one more thing she wanted to know – two things, if truth be told.

"What is the light of Digivolution, and what's that?" she asked, pointing to the device at his waist.

"The Light of Digivolution is what enables a Digimon to Digivolve. This device is called a Digivice. It enables me to allow the Digimon to Digivolve, you see, to Digivolve, a Digimon needs a connection to a human partner. In this case, all the Digimon are connected to me. I am what is known as a Digidestined."

Luna looked at him.

"Can anyone be a Digidestined?"

He laughed, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Not just anyone, the Digiworld chooses you, by sending a Digivice to you – and it can happen at any point during your life."

Luna eyes shone as she thought of the possibilities of having her very own Digimon partner and friend.

Jay smiled as he saw the look on her face and looked up as everyone filed out to go to classes. Luna followed, and Jay followed suit.

Their first lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge.

Umbridge strode in, speaking as though they were all five years old – again.

"Ordinary – Wizarding – Levels! O.! More commonly known as – OWLs!" she said, smiling at the class. Luna was less than impressed. They weren't a bunch of children. She knew this class was going to be boring, so she turned her attention instead to thinking of Jay, which wasn't hard, being as he was sat next to her, the Digimon stood nearby.

It wasn't until a wand rapped on her desk that Luna realised she was being spoken to.

She looked up into Umbridge's squat face and mean looking eyes.

"I said wands away dear, and books out." Umbridge said sweetly. Luna looked blankly at the wand in her hand. She'd been playing with it again. She really needed to stop doing that. She smiled and tucked her wand behind her ear and Umbridge took the wand from her, smiling.

"You can have it back after class."

Saying this, she went to the front of the classroom and sat down, watching them read from a book Luna found very boring – there was nothing in it about actually _using_ the defensive spells listed. She raised her hand to question this and Umbridge looked up.

"Yes Miss - ?"

_'She hasn't even bothered to learn our names? What a horrible person!'_ Luna thought, before actually replying.

"Lovegood Professor. There's nothing in here about actually using defensive spells."

"_Using_ spells? Well I can't imagine why you'd want to use spells in my classroom." Came the astonishing reply.

Luna just could not believe her ears. Nor, it seemed, could Terry Boot, who spoke up. (Authors note; I can't find out if Terry Boot is in Luna's year or not, and at the moment I can't get to my Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix book, so for the purpose of this fanfic, he is, until I find otherwise, then this will be rectified)

"We're not gonna learn magic?" he asked incredulously.

"You will be learning defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"What use is that? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free!" Luna argued, finally allowing herself to let her true thoughts show.

"Students will raise their hand when they wish to speak in my classroom." Umbridge said, turning away the moment Luna raised her hand.

_'Who does this woman think she is?'_

Luna's thoughts were buzzing angrily, but she kept them to herself and just read the book, not taking a single word of it in, letting the arguments of her classmates and Umbridge wash over her like water over a smooth pebble.

The lesson ended and Luna walked out, her thoughts all jumbled up. She so badly wanted to do something, to fight back somehow! This wasn't teaching! This was something Muggle children did, copying from books to learn things! Everyone here needed to learn REAL magic!

She almost groaned aloud in frustration and walked slap bang into a solid wall of warm muscle. She looked up into Leomon's warm eyes and he smiled down at her. She smiled back and walked with him to find Jay, who was in the Library, reading. Luna smiled and joined him and noticed that Agumon wasn't looking very well.

"What's wrong Agumon?" she asked him. He looked up blearily.

"I'm not feeling so good today. I think I ate too much."

"Oh, he'll be fine," Jay assured her. "He always feels like this right before a Digivolution.

Luna felt excited at seeing her first Digivolution.

They all went outside, Agumon looking like he was about to throw up, and Jay's Digivice began beeping and he looked at it.

"It's time." he said.


End file.
